


Saiyans Interaction From Two Universes

by XxSkullCandyxX



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action, Comedy, Dragon Ball Super - Freeform, Fun, Fusion, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxSkullCandyxX/pseuds/XxSkullCandyxX
Summary: Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan are forced to interact with Caulifia, Cabba, and Kale by the likes of Beerus and Champa. What is going to happen between the Saiyans from two different universes. Are there going to be any fun moments? Are there bad blood? Who knows, maybe they might get along.





	1. Talking to One Another

The atomsphere was a bit awkward. Six people, each three from one different universe, were just staring at each eye to eye. After the Tournament of Power, the two Gods of Destruction, Beerus and Champa, decide to finally end their hatred towards each other and decide to get their Saiyan warriors and have them interact. They decide to get each Saiyans together first so they can have a bond for them to watch what they expect to be interesting interaction. From Universe 7, the Saiyans Son Goku, Son Gohan, and Vegeta, are now in the same room with the Saiyans from Universe 6 are Cabba, Caulifla, and Kale.

Right now at Beerus's place, the Saiyans have not said a single word. The three Saiyans from Universe remembers how Beerus apporach them and took them to his place to interact with the other Saiyans, but as of now there aren't any. Was it bad blood between them? Do they don't want to talk to each other? Or is it they are not interested. They all were sitting down on chair while resting their arms on the table. Everyone was at their usual gi, except for Gohan, who was only wearing his track suit covering his large frame.

"Why do I have to be here? I should have stay back in the gravity room," muttered Vegeta.

"Well Beerus asked us to talk with these guys, but they don't seem to be interested," Goku whispered to his partner.

Gohan was just thinking of his job and how Pan was just alone being babysit by Mr. Satan. Gohan hope his little Pan doesn't get too comfortable with her grandfather and think of him as the better caretaker than him.

Meanwhile, Caulifla did not want to be in the same room with Son Goku. This baka was the one who show off his great powers, which anger the Saiyan as she wished she had he has; Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan Blue, Kaioken, and Ultra Instinct. Those forms has made Caulifla feel weak, and she doesn't like to feel weak. She can feel her back tingley from her anger, but she's not fully prepare to go Super Saiyan.

Cabba on the other hand, was glad to be in the same room with his master Vegeta. He can finally get some helpful training by his master to streghten his abilities and his fighting skills. This can help be strong as both Kale and Caulifla, and also learn how to use Super Saiyan 2.

The only thing he has to do was to think of a way to get his permission. Kale, the third Saiyan from Universe 6, didn't know what to do or say. She have already got Caulifla's attention and affection, what more can she do. Yeah she may not like Son Goku still, but she just hate him for trying to take Caulfilia away from her. She doesn't know Vegeta much other than Cabba's constant praise to him. One Saiyan she was curious was Son Gohan. She saw how much anger he shown after he assume Jiren took out Goku. So much rage he was surrounded with raging white aura. She didn't know what kind of transformation or energy he had, but he was like herself, to protect love ones and battle people who try to harm them.

"So..." Gohan broken the silence, "I heard so much about you guys. Is it true you guys didn't have any tails when you were born?"

The three Saiyans from the twin universe look at one another before Cabba clear his thoat.

"Well, we have a different evolution. It's quite interesting once you think about it."

"That is quite interesting, and I also heard that guys are able to achieve Super Saiyan in a record time?"

This time, Caulifia glare at Gohan.

"Why do you want to learn?!"

Gohan scratched the back of his head. "Well, when I was a preteen I was able to achieve that form, but I had to train so hard for it. Do hard in fact that I had to get mad to achieve it."

"Wow, did you feel anything on your back?" asked Cabba.

"No, it was only pure rage that got me to achieve Super Saiyan."

"I remember how we would sparred a lot in the Time Chamber," Goku added. "We used to have fun, and I was so proud to see you turn Super Saiyan."

Vegeta just glare at the father and son duo, Cabba and Kale was paying attention (even though they don't know what's a time chamber). Caulifla though...

"Ha! I could have train when I was younger and I certainly would have be strong enough to beat the three of you here," she exclaimed.

"Even if you did, you still won't able able to beat me or Vegeta," said Goku as he smile innocently, making Caulifia growl in frustration. Cabba coughed and turn his attention to Vegeta.

"Um... so master Vegeta, I know you might be training, and I was wonder if I can-"

"No," Vegeta respond. "Not until you are able to be stronger than two female Saiyan."

Cabba gasp in shock and sigh in defeat.

"Oh come on Vegeta, cut him some slack. He was able to be Super Saiyan 2," said Goku.

"That's still not enough to conceive me."

Goku was a bit disapponited. He actually wanted Vegeta to be much kinder to his student, but he guess that's just how Vegeta is. Maybe he could help the guy out if he needs it.

"I-I have a question," said Kake, looking at Gohan. "What is that form you used during the Tournament of Power?"

"Well its technically not form. It's more of a power boost."

"Power boost?" all the Universe 6 Saiyans asked.

"It's a technique called the Mystic form. I used to boost my powers, which increase my fighting abilitie like Super Saiyan, but I can save my stamina and helps me focus in combat."

"Wow!" Kale and Cabba said in awe of Gohan.

"That's just cheating! What kind of Saiyan would ever used that?" Caulifla complained. "Super Saoyan is the true power of a full blood Saiyan.

"Well I'm half Saiyan-"

"What!?"

"I got this Gohan," Goku spoke before he face Caulifla. "I married a sweet and good human named Chi-Chi. We love each other and so much so that we had Gohan."

"Hahahaha!" Caulifla laughed at Goku, much to his confusion. "I can't believe a Saiyan would fall in love with a human. That's ridicules."

"Watch it, I have a human wife," said Vegeta as he glare at Caulifia.

"How can you say such thing to them Caulifla?" Cabba questioned. "That's disrespectful, even towards Vegeta."

"Well us Saiyan must breed with other Saiyans to keep the Saiyan generation going."

"Hey Vegeta, does that sounds familiar to you?" asked Goku in a teasing matter.

"Oh quiet Karrot, I don't want you out of all people to tease me."

The Saiyans were now getting to know each other better. Kale was surprised that he is half human, half Saiyan, which makes him unique. Cabba wished that Vegeta wasn't strict on him, but he knows he wants him to be strong. Caulifla was still angry to see how happy Goku look. His face was making Caulfla want to punch it.

Not only that, she was angry at Vegeta and Gohan. Vegeta tried to threaten her for making fun Goku having a human wife, and Gohan wasn't a full blooded Saiyan and using that Mystic technique. Suddenly, she grinned delivishly. If the son of Goku doesn't have Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God, or Blue, then she knows which Saiyan she wants to battle against.

"Well, now what?" asked Gohan. "Since we have a nice chat, what should we do now?"

"I really don't know son," answered Goku. "Beerus says we should just bond. What ever that means?"

"I know what to do?" Caulifia spoke out before she slam her fist at the table and pointed at Gohan.

"I challenged you to a sparring match!"

Everyone was surprised to see the Saiyan girl challenged the half Saiyan. Gohan didn't know he had to face Caulifia. Based on what his father told him, she was able to go head to head against him as they both were in Super Saiyan 2 form. But he was able to face his dad in Super Saiyan Blue during their sparring match, so may he has a chance.


	2. Half Saiyan vs. Full Saiyan

The two Gods of Destruction, Beerus and Champa, were walking around the planet with their respected angel, Whis and Vado. The angels were very pleased that the two brothers were finally bonding. It seems like the Tournament of Power actually brought them closer as relatives, even though one tried to eliminate a certain Son Goku. They all walk with the nice sky view of the stars.

"Gosh, this been quite a conversation Beerus. We had never talked so much since I was declared God of Destruction," said Champa.

"Oh you were lucky I was your brother and the other gods knew me so much they wanted you to become like me," Beerus mentioned.

"Well, I really couldn't do it without you and now look at me, a God of Destruction alongside with my brother."

The two brothers smiled in their sweet conversation enjoying their company. Whis and Vado enjoy how the two were acting like family. They both quite like the new calm and relaxed conversation, but they felt two energy signatures rising up.

'Oh no,' Whis and Vado thought in their mind.

* * *

On the other side of the planet, Gohan was about to battle a female Saiyan. He wasn't prepared to fight now. He was just wearing the track suit since Beerus made an urgent for him to come without any time to get dress properly. Good thing after the Tournament of Power he would train with Piccolo in his spare time.

"Don't worry Gohan, you can do it," his father Goku prepare him into the fight. "She's not a martial artist like Piccolo and I, so use the techniques we taught you through all your life."

"Thanks dad, but I notice how much potential they have. I don't think it will be easy."

"Listen Kakarot's son, you have battled me, Frieza, Cell, and Majin Buu. You can't tell me you are scared to fight a simple Saiyan girl," Vegeta spoke with a stern tone. "I want you to show how we Saiyans in our universe know what we're capable of."

"W-Wow, I never thought you will say such thing like that Vegeta," Gohan replied dumbfounded.

While across from the Universe 7 Saiyans, Caulifla was stretching her body in preparation for this battle. She hated Don Goku for beating her in his Super Saiyan God form and then beat the fusion of her and Kale in the Ultra Instinct form. All this anger against Son Goku would now be put against his son. She can just see the horror on his face when she beats his son up. It will be payback at its finest.

"Look at him; he knows he can't beat me. He isn't powerful like me," Caulifla whispered.

"Caulifla, do you think you are getting a bit off with Son Gohan. He did say he achieved Super Saiyan 2 at a preteen," Cabba mentioned as a warning to his fellow Saiyan comrade.

"And I achieve both Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2. What's your point Cabba?" she asked as she stares at her opponent.

"But Caulifla, he has that Mystic thing. You saw how powerful he looked with that," Kale added in.

"But you were able to beat down Son Goku by yourself before you went crazy. So I think I can beat this half Saiyan."

The two fighters face each other as they begin to approach each other. The two fighters were ten feet away when they stop in their track. The two waited for a few seconds before they begin to charge towards one another. They both start to throw punches and kicks at each other. They disappear and reappear in different spots while trying to hit one another. Cabba and Kale were at amazed, right until Gohan got an open kick at Caulifia stomach. Caulifla gasp in pain before Gohan punch her jaw and was send back.

Gohan watch with his fighting stance. Caulifla then charge back to attempt a direct punch, but he disappears and reappears to knock her off her feet. He went for a kick, but the Saiyan girl grab it and push him back. She then aimed a red ki blast to Gohan and shoots it. Gohan block it with his arm as it cause a smoke. He then duck his head as Caulifla try to kick his head and he flip back away to gain distance.

He begins to shoot yellow ki blasts at Caulifla. She starts to hit the rapid ki blasts away as they fly off to different directions. When she continues to hit them away, Gohan suddenly appear in front of her and kicked her on the stomach. She yelps in pain as Gohan then punch her upward and fly up to slam her back down to the ground. He descends softly to the ground and watched as Caulifla got up with some dirt on her and she scream to change Super Saiyan.

"Alright then, if you want to get serious, I will too," Caulifia declared before she charge at Gohan.

They continue to battle against one another, but this time Gohan is trying to keep his guard. He was still in his base form, so he has dodged as many rapid strikes as he can. Caulifla continue to strike Gohan while he blocks and dodges. He continues to be on defense until he felt a powerful blow on the stomach. Caulifla grin as she summon a ki blast and brought it to his face. The half Saiyan was launched back feeling his face sting before he flip back to the ground. He look back to see Caulifla launch another red ki blast towards to him. He slaps the ki blast away and he then decide to charge his energy. Caulifla watch as Goku's first son was starting to have a white aura surround him and a bang was down on his forehead and the ground was beginning to shake. She quickly throws a ki blast to stop him from going Mystic.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Gohan stopped charging and the ki blast was blocked by Whis and Vado with Beerus and Champa not very pleased.

"We wanted you guys to interact, not fight!" argued Beerus.

"Yeah, you Saiyans can't a simple talk, but you always love to fight each other!" Champa complain.

"But Lord Beerus, they are Saiyans. It's in their blood to fight," mention Whis.

"Besides, they haven't done anything while we left for a walk. Maybe it would be best if they do fight," Vado suggest.

"But they can't do it here! They need to go to Earth and do it there. I want don't want my planet to be trashed by them."

Gohan put his head down in shame to act unlike him. He was into the fight that he got too carry away. Caulifla went back to her base form, but she was actually feeling pump out from the fight. She can see why Gohan is the son of Goku; he had very well in combat. But this still bothers her as she wanted to beat him up so bad. Her fist clenched with her growing wrath.

"But Vado, we did not bring our Saiyans to fight with them. We want them to have a bond or else I'll destroy them," spoke Champa as he raises his hand and was beginning to form a purple aura around it aiming at the Saiyans.

They all begin to worry to be destroying for not following their order.

"Oh nonsense Lord Champa, it's their way to interact they. Is it?" she asked towards the Saiyans.

They begin to nod their heads saying yes and wave their arms around as a way to conceive the God of Destruction. Champa continue to aim his hand at them before he stop and sigh.

"Fine, but send them to Earth. Beerus and I still have a lot to catch up."

"Would you care to take them away Whis?" asked Beerus.

"Of course Beeurs, I was about to visit Earth to bring you any meal. Do you want some?"

"I would love some. Now go and send them away."

* * *

"Here you are, back to Earth," said Whis as the Saiyans look around the isolated grassland.

Caulifla, Kale, and Cabba look around the new planet they are currently standing. It looks like their planet, but the gravity was a bit lighter and it actually looks beautiful. They also feel much weak energy around them, but they assume it was the Earthlings. Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan were glad they weren't destroyed and they were all happy to be back in Earth.

"Alright guys, I'll be back to watch. I have to see if Bulma is making any great food."

Whis quickly disappear as the Saiyans were admiring the landscape in front of them. Well, all except for one.

"Ok, I think we should start all over again," said Gohan as he thought it was over.

"Not yet, we still have to finish our fight!" shouted Caulifla. "And this time I want to see you in your Super Saiyan."

Gohan didn't want to fight her again. For one, she was letting out of power out, which can cause some havoc on Earth. Two, he doesn't want Beerus to know they have not have a decent interaction. And three, she looks like she wants to kill him. He wants to actually want to learn about the parallel Saiyans.

"How about this, I'll just show you my Super Saiyan forms and you will get a great meal."

Caulifla look at Son Gohan strangely. She doesn't want a meal right now, she wants to fight. He try to use her hunger to give up.

"No, I won't let you give up!"

"I'm not giving up, I know this is silly. You just want to fight me for no reason."

"That's not true! I want to fight because I'm a Saiyan! A Saiyan never back down from a fight, but you aren't a full blood Saiyan. You don't understand!"

Gohan sigh as he had no choice but to fight.

"Caulifla, I think he's right," Cabba said. "We travel here to learn more about them. Can't we just talk with them?"

"Heck no Kale, I want to beat him up with my bare hands!"

The ground starts to shake.

"Um... Sis, you might want to look behind you," Kale spoke.

Caulifla turn around to see Gohan charge up to a Super Saiyan. His hair was spiked up more with its blond color. She was surprised to feel the energy of Super Saiyan from Gohan. It felt almost like Son Goku and Vegeta's power. As intimidating he looks, Caulifla still wants to fight him.

"This is my Super Saiyan form. I'll show my Super Saiyan 2 form."

He begins to charge with the ground shaking and electricity moving around his body. But she knew it, a large yellow aura push her back. She watch as Gohan turn into Super Saiyan 2. His hair was even more spiked up with a bang on his forehead and more electricity moving around his body. Caulifla was now in awe. His spiked hair looks was marvelous to see and the stern expression was make her feel threaten. Threaten by a half Saiyan? This was crazy for her.

Cabba was in awe to see Gohan in Super Saiyan 2. It looks like him in a scary way. Cabba could hope that one day he can look like Gohan, for it seems like Gohan was being serious. Kale was also in awe to see how controlled Gohan was with his power. She feels like he might be her counterpart as he looks like he can protect anyone he loves.

"Do you want to fight or should we just talk?" asked Gohan with a darken tone that made Caulifla clench her fist.

Goku and Vegeta were smiling to see how powerful Gohan has become due to Piccolo's training. Now he has his Super Saiyan form and the Mystic form to use.

"I'll fight, I will destroy you!" Caulifla shouted in anger.

She charge up to Super Saiyan 2 and she dash forward at Gohan. Gohan smile as he too charges at Caulifla. Two Super Saiyans charge each other with both ready to hit one another.


	3. A Time to Relax

Whis enjoy the meal that Bulma cook. He looks around to see the small baby Bra trying to reach for the milk bottle, only for Bulma to grab it and help her daughter drink it. Whis enjoy seeing Bulma happy with the baby. He thought it was selfish for Goku to make him bring bra out to the world so early, but he was glad that the baby was fine and Bulma enjoy having her daughter. Speaking of Goku, he wonders how the Saiyans are doing now.

"Is there something up in your mind Whis?" asked Bulma, who was now helping baby Bra being fed.

"Oh there's nothing. I just thought it was out of character for Beerus and Champa to make everyone bond together."

"Well I know Tien is spending time with Hit, Piccolo is bonding with the Universe 6 Namekians, and Majin Buu is hanging out with Botamo and Auta Magetta.

"It's nice to have twin universes to actually bond, but I hope none of them actually hold grudges against each other. Otherwise Beerus and Champa might try to destroy them again."

"That must be tough being around with," Bulma said.

"Oh no, Lord Beerus and I are on good term, but I just hope the Saiyans don't do anything reckless. I wonder if they already stop fighting."

"Consider they are Saiyans, I don't think they'll stop. Isn't that right Bra," Bulma said as she face her baby and made some funny faces to make the baby giggle.

Whis smile to see the baby doing well, but he can feel two Saiyans power rising.

* * *

"Crush Cannon!"

"Masenko!"

The two ki blast crush into each other as Caulifla and Gohan continue to battle against one other. The two Saiyans charge once again to rapidly punch, kick, and block from one other. Goku and Cabba were in awe of the raw power they both were bringing as Super Saiyan 2, while Vegeta and Kale were quiet. Vegeta was observing the fight between the two with his arms cross, but Kale was worry for her sister and Gohan. The two seem to bring everything they got as she gasps seeing two of the fighters punch each other on the guts.

Their fists were further into their bodies before they both punch each other on the face. Caulifla went for another punch, but Gohan grab her fist and throw her over him. She flew to the sky as Gohan was preparing a Kamehameha. The blue ki was glowing in his hands and he targeted Caulifla.

"KA...ME... HA...ME..."

Before he was able to finish preparing the attack, Caulifla look at Gohan with shock seeing him preparing the same attack that almost eliminate her and kale before they fuse.

"NOT THIS TIME!"

The Saiyan girl begins to form her own ki attack with her hands.

"Have a taste of your medicine. Crush Beam!"

A red ki beam charge towards Gohan as he was ready to shoot his father's signature ki beam.

"HA!"

The blue beam quickly charge and crushed against the red beam. The beam struggle was stunning as the crush created a purple lightning. The two Saiyan push their hands forward and they use all their strengths to push one's ki beam. Gohan clench his eyes close to push his Kamehameha forward, but Caulifla scream in anger and frustration to make her beam push forward. Goku and Cabba were very amazed at their powers, Vegeta grin seeing Gohan using his strength, but Kale still was scare for both.

"I got to beat him. I got to show his father that I can be stronger! I can do it!" Caulifla thought while not feeling the tingly sensation on her back and her hair start to slowly grow. "I will beat Goku's son and then I will show him that I can be as stronger as he can be!"

Gohan struggled to keep his beam forward as the red beam start to push forward closer. He continues to power his beam in his Super Saiyan two form, but it was no use. The red beam was coming and he has to do something fast. Gohan quickly charge his power into his body to change into Mystic form. Kale eyes wide in fear as the white aura surround Gohan and he let out a large roar. Caulifla was surprise to see light coming from the other side of the beam struggle that she didn't see the blue beam charging forward. Her hair remains Super Saiyan Two as she was not ready to feel the Kamehameha coming. Goku celebrate Gohan and Vegeta smile while Cabba and kale were scare to see Caulifla be gulf by the beam.

When the blue beam did crash into the Saiyan girl, a blue explosion blinded everyone without warning. They had to brace themselves to not be push back by the impact. With the explosion fading away, Goku, Vegeta, and Cabba open their eyes to see Kale in her non-berserk form in front of Caulifla. Not only that, but she held her hands in front of her to block the Kamehameha wave from hitting her master.

"Sis, are you alright?" asked Kale as she notice Caulifla breathing heavily with some bruises on her body.

"Yeah, I'm okay Kale. I just thought I could beat this guy. I almost had it if it wasn't for that Mystic crap," Caulifla respond as they both look down to see Mystic Gohan looking up to them with a smile.

"Hey, can we just call this off. It seems like we almost destroy this place!" shouted Gohan.

"No! I-I stay not giving up!" shouted Caulifla. "I'm not giving up until I beat you."

"Sis, you have no energy left. You are very tired. You need to relax."

"But Kale..."

"It's okay Caulifla," said Kale before she wraps her arms around Caulifla and hug her close. "You are still the strong fighter I look up to. You show how it is to be strong and to stand on your grand. You help me become a better person and know it's my time to look over you."

Gohan watch as Kale comfort Caulifla. He wonders what they are talking about.

"Kale... I'm so proud of you," whispered Caulifla before she closed her eyes and was unconscious to her base form.

Kale holds her tightly as she descends to the ground and look at the smile on Caulifla's face. Everyone went toward kale to see the knock out Caulifla. Gohan walk to the two girls in his base form.

"My goodness, I didn't mean to beat her that badly."

"It wasn't your fault. She was just tired," said Kale as she return to her base form. "She just needs some rest."

"But you did good Gohan, I proud of you," Goku spoke as hug his son.

"Thanks dad."

The Saiyans then look to see Whis reappearing with a bowl of noodles. He was enjoying himself from his meal when he opens his eyes and was surprise to see Gohan and Caulifla with torn clothes and some bruises. He knew that the Saiyans would not play nicely towards one another.

"Oh my... It seems you guys did go all out in your fight," he said as he approaches the group. "How about we just have a good meal together?"

The Saiyans look at each other before they nod in agreement. Kale can only smile to see how peaceful Caulifla looks. She knew that it was a tough fight, but Caulifla still went forward and battle against Son Gohan with all her power. That what makes kale admire her; Caulifla doesn't back down from any battles or challenges in front of her.

* * *

Caulifla quickly wake up with two ki ready to be thrown. She looks around her surroundings to see she was lying on a bed. She then looks around to see she was feeling better and her clothes were fixed. She got off the bed and exits the room to see an empty hallway. She begins to see picture of a women with blue hair, a kid with purple hair, and Vegeta! She continues to walk down the hallway as she begins to hear people talking and laughing. She was getting closer and closer to see a group of people sitting and eating food on the table. She sees Goku, Gohan, Kale, Whis, and the woman with the blue hair carrying a baby in her arms. She didn't know what to say, but Kale spot her.

"Sis, you're awake. We were having a great meal. Do you want to eat?"

She can feel many eyes looking at her. She looks at Gohan, who was wearing a simply white shirt and black jeans. She was angry that she wasn't able to beat him, but she holds her anger and she approach the food full of table.

"Hold on Caulifla, let me serve you," Kale assist as she begin to grab each portion of rice, chicken, and bread.

Caulifla look at everyone to see they continue to have their own conversation. She watches as the woman was playing around with her daughter with Whis awing at the mother's care. She knew look at Son Goku and Son Gohan, who was eating their meal like there was no tomorrow. She lightly chuckled at their hunger, but she still hated Son Goku, and now she definitely hates Son Gohan.

They group heard a commotion were they see Vegeta and Cabba walking towards them. Vegeta looks neutral while Cabba looks like he can collapse at any minute now.

"Jeez... That was the hardest training session I have very been," said Cabba as he starts to grab his meal and begin to eat rapidly.

"Well get used to it, because we are going to training like this when you are with me," said Vegeta as he kiss his blue hair wife and his baby daughter and then sat down on a chair and begin to eat.

"Man Vegeta, did you made him train under 300 time gravity?" asked Goku.

"No, he was training under 10 times gravity, but next time will be 20."

Everyone was eating and enjoy it. Caulifla watch them as she look down and begin to eat her meal. Even though she lost, she still will push herself to become stronger than Son Goku and Son Gohan. 


	4. Catching Up

After the meal, Vegeta hold Bulla in her arms and smile at the young baby joyfulness being in her father's arms. Vegeta used to not caring for an infant, but now here was his second offspring and his only daughter. He would never think he would get a daughter, but now he was happy to see his daughter in his arms.

Cabba smile seeing how happy his master was. After the whole Tournament of Power fiasco, Cabba learned that his master was very upset for Universe 6's erase. He was then told that he and Goku finally defeated Jiren and they actually won. With Goku's knowledge of the universes, he wished Universes 6, 10, 3, 2 and 11 back. Those universes made him realize there are great and strong warriors with good intention to fight for the greater good of their own universe instead of old revenge. Still, Cabba was glad that everyone was here living and breathing and the meal was very good.

"Are you Cabba?" asked an approaching Gohan with a simple white polo shirt, brown pants and dark shoes.

"Yes I am, and you are Son Goku's son."

"I'm Son Gohan, his eldest. I just wanted to talk to you so I can get to know more about universe six Saiyans. I find it interesting to hear you guys can be naturally stronger than us."

"It's based on our anatomy in our universe. We are just naturally stronger in our base form, but I don't know about our Super Saiyan forms. We're still new to it. "

"You don't say? I'm starting to enjoy talking to you Cabba," Gohan finished with a neat handshake.

Goku pat his stomach in smile in glee to finally satisfy his hunger. It's not every day that Goku doesn't eat a large amount of food. Caulifla was also quite pleased with the food. It wasn't large like that ham she ate before the Tournament of Power, yet she sigh in relief. She looks at Vegeta carrying Bulla and rubbing his nose softly on the baby's nose with Bulma hugging him from behind. Caulifla was still surprised to learn they have married Earthlings and have offspring with them.

Speaking of offspring, Caulifla glance at Gohan as he continues to talk with Cabba. Now she was very displease how she was very close to defeat him and she felt her power growing before he used the Mystic form.

"Hey sis, are you okay?" asked a concerned Kale.

"Tell me Kale, what do you think of Goku's son?" Caulifla asked back.

"You mean Son Gohan? Well he has a good personality and is very good in combat."

"Well what do you think of that Mystic form he uses?"

"That form is something I have never seen or heard of. I don't know if it's stronger than Super Saiyan 2 or my Berserk form," Kale continue to speak.

"Maybe we can fuse together to see how strong he really is with that," Caulifla added.

Goku heard the conversion and was just listening while relaxing his stomach to fully disgust his meal. He can feel the excitement of training coming to mind, yet he was surprise to hear they wanted to see how strong Gohan can be with his Mystic form. It's a technique much like the Kaio-Ken to boost the user's abilities and feats. He knew that Caulifla was too prideful for it, but was this going to help her learn more about him. She still has a lot to learn with her fighting style and Goku see this as an opportunity to train her.

"What are you thinking about Goku?"

Goku turn around to see Whis behind him with a simple smile.

"I was thinking about training Caulifla. She has a lot of potential and be a great fighter," Goku explained to the angel. "Plus, I kind of want to face Kefla again."

"Oh Goku, you need to have patience," said Whis as he place a hand on Goku's shoulder. "Only time will tell if she would want to have you train her. She is really independent."

Gohan and Cabba continue to have their conversation until...

"Gohan!"

The group looks through the window to see a flying Goten and Trunks. They descend through the window and landed safety to the floor. Bulla opens her eyes and reaches for her older brother.

"Hey Bulla, you're happy to see me," said Trunks with Vegeta passing the baby to him. "Who's my favorite little sister, you are."

Bulla giggles and claps her hands together in joy. Goten hugs Gohan cheerfully with Gohan hugging him back.

"Hey there little sport, have you guys do anything today?" Gohan asked

"Yeah, we and Marron were just protecting Android 17's animals were fun to play with and we fought off the poachers," Goten replied in glee.

"We sure handle those guys, but they'll come back soon," Trunk suggests.

"At least we can spend some time with the animals."

Goten and Trunks then look at the Universe Six Saiyans. They were a bit suspicious of them since they haven't really met them. Goten then look at Cabba and run towards before he lends his hand to him.

"Hi, my name is Son Goten! What's your name?"

Cabba was a bit off guard before he took Goten's hand and shook firmly.

"I'm Cabba, and the others are Caulifla and Kale."

Kale waves her hands meeting new people. These were little kids and she actually thought they look so adorable. Caulifla on the other hand didn't think of them lightly. Mainly Goten is the spitting image of Son Goku. She sighs and looks down on the floor getting a bit angry.

"Great, he has two sons!" she thought before she turn back to see Goten flying in front of Kale and giving her a high five.

Kale light giggle as Goten try to imitate a bird by chirping and flapping his arms around. Trunks face palm seeing his friend once again act weird.

"Yeah, he's definitively like Son Goku." whispered Caulifla.

Trunks then gave Bulla back to his parent safety to their arms before he look at Cabba and approach him.

"Hey, aren't you the one my dad has been training?"

"Well-"

"He has not deserve to train yet until he can defeat at least Kale or Caulifla," said Vegeta as Cabba sigh at his master's demand.

"Really, you can't beat two girls?" asked trunks in disbelief.

Goten and Kale was a bit cut off of his rudeness, but Caulifla slam her fist on the table in anger glaring at the young child.

"What do you mean you little brat?!"

"I mean you can't be stronger than him. He was trained by my dad," Trunks replied while pointing at Vegeta.

"Oh yeah, well I'm able to go to Super Saiyan!"

Caulifla quickly change to Super Saiyan form

"I can do that too!" said trunks as he change into a Super Saiyan as well.

Caulifla, Kale, and Cabba were surprised to see a small child turn into what they thought was a new thing for them. Was it just a child's play in this universe?

"Well can you turn to Super Saiyan 2!?" shouted Caulifla as she change into the Super Saiyan 2 form.

Trunks stare at her with shock seeing a girl has the form he hasn't gotten yet. He looks down in defeat and Caulifla chuckled in victory.

"I wish dad would teach me how to get that form," he thought in shame.

"Trunks we can fuse together to get Super Saiyan 3!" Goten mentioned as he approach his friend.

Caulifla was beyond shock hearing that they could fuse. Kale was also surprised at the news hearing that they were not the only one who can fuse together.

"Wait, you can fuse too!?" said Cabba with his shock reaction.

"Yeah, we can show you how," said Goten as he and Trunks were prepared to do the fusion dance.

"Now hold you boys, we don't want to make any more mess," Whis pointed out.

Trunks and Caulifla look around to see the table flip upside down and many of the others clothes and hairs were a bit messy from the power of the transformation. Bulla just claps her hands together and giggles at them with the others awing at Bulla's adorableness.

"I agreed with Whis, I don't want my house to be destroy," Bulma spoke.

"Okay now, and we are just going to have you two just fuse with your partners only," Whis included.

Caulifla and trunks look at each other and smile and shook hands, but they have their fingers cross.

"Oh boy, I can't wait to see this!" said Goku as he walks to Whis.

"By the way, if Vados comes back here told her we went to the desert," Whis suggested as he taps his staff. "Alright, who's coming to see them fuse only?"

Goku, Cabba, Goten, Kale, and Vegeta come towards Whis as Gohan stay put. The group was then teleport to a different location for the fusion to be shown.


End file.
